


Talking in Code

by faithinthepoor



Category: Girls Aloud, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the end of Cheryl's marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in Code

When the phone finally rings she’s strangely nervous about answering the call. She realises that it is somewhat ridiculous to have spent the best part of the last few days staring at the phone, wanting desperately for it to ring, only to be anxious when it does but she can’t seem to quell the feeling. Mere nanoseconds before the electronic tone filled the air she was flicking her fingers at the base station as though she believed magic could fly from her hands and make the call happen and now those same fingers need to be forced to touch the device.

She shakes her head in an attempt to clear it and then answers, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Despite her nervousness she melts a little at the sound of Nadine’s voice.

“I’ve been waiting for you to call.”

“Likewise.”

“So not our best planing then.” She hears Nadine let out a soft laugh and relaxes a little in response.

“Probably not.”

“I thought you might need a bit of space.”

“I do. Just not from you.”

“I didn’t want to intrude.”

“You used to call all the time whether it was intrusive or not.”

“I did not. I definitely only called at agreed upon times or for emergencies.”

“Cheryl it is not an emergency when your straightener is taking too long to heat up.”

“It depends where you need to be and how quickly, it absolutely has emergency potential.”

“I miss those calls a lot.” Her heart tightens at the thought that she has accidentally hurt Nadine. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make you feel abandoned.”

“Well, you know, the life of a media darling is hard.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

“Ah that’s cause you’re not as astute as me.”

“Funny girl. Are you doing ok?”

“I’m surviving. You?”

“No current plans to stand on a roof top with a high powered rifle.”

“What about a roof top with _him_ in the line of site.”

“That is a little more tempting but given I can’t even change what rings I wear without someone printing a picture of us I imagine that it wouldn’t be the easiest thing in the world for me to get a weapon unnoticed.”

“Tell me about it. Apparently I need to start providing the tabloids with my daily calorie intake.”

She is glad that Nadine has provided this opening as she’s been worrying about her but she’s still not sure how to address the issue, “Is that something you need to be monitoring?”

“Don’t you start.”

“I’m not. You just look really thin in those photos and I hate the idea of something bad happening to ya.”

“You only just saw me, most of those photos were taken then and you didn’t seem to be concerned about my weight.”

“I know.”

“And you saw a lot of me.” The tone of Nadine’s voice has lowered, “In fact you saw all of me.”

“I know. I’m just worried that I may have been blinded by all the nakedness.”

“Don’t you think that would have made any problem more obvious?”

“I don’t know. You were in the shower and all soapy and sexy and it may have fried me brain a little.”

“You were the one who wanted the shower sex.”

“Oh I did and that was very wise of us cause it was very, very hot. I’m not complaining at all.” She doesn’t recall it being any different. She remembers soft skin and a wet mouth and the ease with which her hands were able to trace Nadine’s body. There was warm breath carrying whispers to her ear and strong hands holding her upright. Nadine was soft and fit against her perfectly; everything was as it should be. She didn’t notice sharp angles or prominent bones but the pictures that she has seen suggest that she really should have.

“You definitely weren’t complaining at the time.” That is true. There was moaning and whimpering and some begging but certainly no complaining.

“I told you I think I was blinded by all the nakedness and I think that you should come home so I can check that you’re really ok.”

“You do, do you?” Nadine sounds bemused.

“It’s the only sensible precaution. I need to do a very thorough examination of you.”

“You won’t be blinded by the nakedness this time?”

“It’s possible. I was thinking that there would need to be serial examinations.”

“I see,” Nadine’s tone is indulgent. “You know I would love nothing better than to surrender myself to multiple examinations from you but I have too much on.”

“Writing more songs for us to duet on?”

“Don’t bring that up. I’m still mad at how you shot that down publicly.”

“Baby you know that I’m happy to do anything as a twosome when it comes to you but dueting with us doesn’t seem like the best way to be establishing a solo career.”

“You’re just worried that it would be clear from your singing how much you love me.”

“Yes that’s totally it. I’m terrified I wouldn’t be able to control meself.”

“You’re only human.”

“Yes I am but I’m not ashamed that I love you.”

There is an intake of breath from the other end of the phone, “Why would you even say that?”

“All joking aside I thought it might have hurt you that I declined to sing with you.”

“It did but it’s a hell of a leap from that to thinking that you’re ashamed to love me.”

“See now I really do need to see you to make up for that with kisses and hot sex.”

“Those things are both very welcome. You could come here.”

“It just so happens that I am coming to LA very soon.”

“Really?” Nadine sounds a little breathless at the thought and she marvels at the fact that they are still able to do that to one another. If they were in a more conventional relationship that might have faded by now so perhaps she should be grateful for their complicated situation.

“It’s not soon enough though, I want to see you right now.”

“Not possible.”

“You keep telling me about your computer skills.”

“We are not using a webcam.”

“Why not? It would be easier for us to tell that the other one is really ok and it would make it seem like we are not so far apart.”

“When you say that it seems all sensible but we both know that you would want to use it for some sort of sex play.”

“Would that be so bad?”

“I can barely handle phone sex.”

“Speaking of which, what are you wearing?”

“Cheryl.”

“Sorry. It was worth a try.”

“It’s ok. It’s very tempting but I have to go to the studio. I can call when I get home if you would be ok with that.”

“Let’s see am I ok with being woken to have phone sex with my girlfriend? Coming down of the side of hell yeah.”

“Ok,” Nadine giggles. “I’ll talk to you later. Try not to think about it too much or I may get performance anxiety.”

“Ok,” she lies as she is not going to be able to think about anything else.

“Bye baby. I love you.”

“Love you too.” She cradles the phone and realises that even though the call can’t possibly come for hours she is going to spend the rest of the night staring at it.


End file.
